Un día como ninguno
by Kakira Tsukikawa
Summary: Bien, al fin me decidí a publicarlo,es un one-shoot y es SxRin, espero que les guste.


"Un día como ninguno"

Se encontraba recogiendo agua de un hermoso río, el cual corría tranquilamente por el bosque, jugando con las delicadas manos de esa chica, era una chica muy hermosa, tenía cerca de 19 años, su oscuro y sedoso cabello azabache le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro. Mientras recogía el agua en un balde tarareaba alegremente una canción.

Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

Ya voy!

Y así alegremente Rin se fue hacia donde se encontraba su señor Seshomaru, él, siempre tan altivo y reservado, pero en cuanto vio a Rin, le sonrió con ternura y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por su fiel sirviente, el cual después de tantos años, sabía como comportarse, se dio cuenta de que ahí estorbaba y dijo:

Bien, iré por unas hierbas que necesito amo bonito.

Y sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

Uh?- Rin se vio muy confundida por la actitud de Jaken pero luego dejó de darle importancia y siguió sonriendo.

Seshomaru estaba muy confundido, hace algún tiempo que cada vez que Rin le sonreía se sentía algo nervioso, sentía su cuerpo arder y podía sentir como la sangre subía a su cara y se concentraba en sus mejillas, apartó la mirada ya que no creía que podría soportar mirarla mucho tiempo sin que se empezara a notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Al parecer, Seshomaru hizo un movimiento brusco al apartar la vista y Rin creyó que su señor Seshomaru estaba enojado por algo, entonces pensó que tal vez quería estar solo, por lo que algo cabizbaja se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que se perdió de vista.

En vista de esta reacción cierta bestia quedó algo intranquila.

Rin volvió al río y se recostó a un lado, tocando la superficie del río con la punta de sus finos y delicados dedos, se sentía muy triste, todo fue muy extraño, al principio Seshomaru le sonrió y ella se sintió muy feliz por eso, pero...¿Por qué de un momento a otro comenzó a alejarse de ella?, cada vez se sentía más frustrada, hace poco que había logrado aclarar lo que sentía, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Seshomaru-sama y ahora al parecer no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Ella estaba segura de que amaba a su querido Seshomaru, y se moría de ganas de decirle lo que sentía, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Siguió pensando y pensando, hasta que el sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco y sus párpados se cerraron por completo.

Seshomaru se encontraba pensando... en realidad, había pensado toda la tarde, y a la única conclusión que había podido llegar es....No! ¡IMPOSIBLE!, no podía tratarse de eso, se sentía frustrado, esto era demasiado, quizás lo mejor era hablar con Rin cara a cara y enfrentar la situación.

AMO BONITOOOO!!!!!!

¿Qué ocurre Jaken?- Dijo Seshomaru con fastidio

Es Rin, amo bonito, se la está llevando el río!!!!!

¡¿QUÉ?!, POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES MALDITO INEPTO...

Pero....amo boni...

YA CALLATE Y VAMOS!!!!

Sí amo bonito.

Ambos corrieron al río, claro que Seshomaru estaba corriendo más rápido que nunca, tenía mucho miedo...mucho miedo de perder a Rin.

RIN!!

Ahí estaba, al parecer se despertó cuando la corriente se la estaba llevando, el río estaba cada vez más tormentoso, y Rin tenía mucho trabajo para poder respirar, poco apoco se iba ahogando, poco a poco la vida se le iba yendo....

RIN!!!

Seshomaru logró sacar a Rin del río, pero ella ya estaba casi inconsciente.

Rin, rin por favor no te mueras...yo....yo- Seshomaru no sabía que decir, por primera vez se encontraba desesperado y sin saber que hacer.

Se...Sesho....Seshomaru....ai...ai ....ai shitteru

A pesar de que no lo demostró, el albino se sorprendió mucho con esta declaración, pero sonrió y dijo con una suave y dulce voz que nunca antes había salido de esos labios:

Anata wa suki desu

Rin sonrió y antes de caer inerte sobre los brazos de su amado, dijo en un susurro:

Este ha sido un día como ninguno.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sí...lo asumo, es una de las peores cosas que he escrito en mi vida, y si opinan lo mismo, por favor díganmelo para savcarlo de esta sección, prometo que los otros one-shoots (fics de un solo cap.) y fics que escriba serán mejores, pero díganme que parejas quieren... nn


End file.
